


For you, I will

by Mitogen (Karaii)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Mitogen
Summary: Old MGS fan comics drawn in 2008.For Big Boss, Ocelot will deceive and manipulate anyone. Even himself.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn by me, written by Lun-Sei.  
> We had a bit of a falling out (I can't even remember why? lol) so I was never allowed to post this online. Maybe I'm still not allowed? But y'know what, this old thing has languished on my hard drive for 12 years. I'm gonna let it rest xD Maybe someone will enjoy it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so badly drawn omg. But the sentiment was there (?)
> 
> Drawn in 2008.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's end with something lighthearted :) References Metal Gear 2, that canonically features "Squeaky sand from Okinawa, Japan", which I found hilarious at the time xD
> 
> Originally posted on my deviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/karaii/art/MG2-Squeaky-Sand-46617425

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
